The present invention has particular utility with track-and-wheel driven vehicles used for general civil engineering or general military purposes. When a wheel fails or is damaged, it must be replaced. Currently, lifts are used to lift the wheel off of the ground and lower track. The upper track is lifted off of the top of the wheel using a chain that is attached to a manual winch which is hung over any suitable edge or corner that can be found on the vehicle above the track-and-wheel system.
Under ideal weather conditions on dry pavement, the old process requires three to four people, and approximately 45 minutes to one hour, on average, to complete. In unfavorable weather conditions and on more difficult terrain, the old process could require 5 persons and 3 to 5 hours. The number of personnel and time required using the old systems and methods are a tremendous disadvantage. This is especially true where time and personnel are critical, such as in battle or wartime conditions where loss of equipment and time delays cost lives.
Even under ideal conditions, the current method is not safe. The winch is simply hooked over any available corner and the risk of slippage of the chain or the winch is high. Additionally, the personnel must manually operate the equipment. Consequently, at least one person is placed at risk of potentially severe personal injury using the old method.
The present tool and method has tremendous advantages over the old systems and methods. First of all, the present invention performs the same task as the old methods in approximately 15 minutes and only requires two persons. The tool also costs less to manufacture, weighs less, can be stored and used more easily, does not require that the personnel be near the equipment during the lifting operation and has a greatly reduced potential for slippage.